Find a therapist
See also: Psychiatry, Hotlines, Community Care and Self Care, and Drop in Centers To find an ongoing therapist or counselor, you'll need to call a few places to see if they are accepting new clients. You'll likely get a voicemail and someone will call back to set up a phone intake. During the intake, you answer some standardized questions about your current physiatric meds, if you're willing to pay out of pocket, if you're at risk for suicide, and what you're looking for from therapy. If you both agree that it's a good fit, they'll then link you with one of their counselors. Common types of therapy Cognitive Behavioral Therapy (CBT) - Increase awareness of negative thought patterns and establish coping mechanisms. Especially helpful for substance abuse, anxiety, depression, and phobias. Goal-oriented, typically lasts a few months to a year. Psychodynamic Therapy - Explore past difficulties, understand how personal history influences current mindset, and establish positive relationships. Typically lasts longer than CBT. Somatic Therapy - Holistic therapy that focuses on the mind-body relationship. May include mindfulness, movement, massage, or other techniques. Especially helpful for trauma, emotion regulation, and borderline personality. Types of providers Psychiatrist - MD or DO degree. Can diagnose and prescribe medications. Some do therapy. Psychologist - PsyD or PhD degree. Can diagnose but cannot prescribe. Many do therapy. Social Worker/Counselor/Therapist - LSW, LCSW, DSW, MFCC, LMFC, LMFT, or MFT degree. Cannot diagnose or prescribe. Trained to practice therapy. Peer counselor - No degrees, trained to provide counseling. Cannot diagnose or prescribe. Other resource pages and search tools The majority of therapists listed in these search tools are managing their own private practices. They all have their own individual financial policies and insurances they do and don't accept. Many therapists aren't "in network" for any insurance company but can give you a bill that you can submit to try to get reimbursement. When finding a therapist using this method, you should expect to pay market rate in the $120-$300 an hour range. If you need to be sure your care will be covered, call your insurance directly for a list of in-network providers. National Queer and Trans Therapists of Color Network * Directory of QTPOC therapists. * https://www.nqttcn.com/directory Peacock Rebellion (QTPOC) * Mental health resource list. * http://www.peacockrebellion.org/resources/mentalhealth/ Gaylesta * Search tool to find a LGBTQ therapist. * https://www.gaylesta.org/ Bay Area Open Minds * From their website: "We are a group of San Francisco Bay Area psychotherapists and psychotherapy students who affirm that sexual and gender diversity are natural expressions of the human experience" * https://bayareaopenminds.org Psychology Today * Allows you to search by specialty, but some therapists check every specialty and show up in the majority of searches. * https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/therapists/ Sliding scale teletherapy Open Path Collective * $30-$60 * Find a sliding scale therapist for teletherapy. You can search by specialty & location. Some therapists offer in person therapy as well * "Open Path Psychotherapy Collective is a non-profit nationwide network of mental health professionals dedicated to providing in-office mental health care—at a steeply reduced rate—to individuals, couples, children, and families in need." * https://openpathcollective.org Sliding scale therapy centers General Blue Oak Therapy Center * $35 - $90 * 3101 Telegraph Ave, Berkeley 94705 * 1-510-649-9818 Berkeley Therapy Institute * $35-$95, accepts MediCal for therapy * 1749 Martin Luther King Jr Way, Berkeley 94709 * 1-510-841-8484 Berkeley Mental Health Division * sliding scale, accepts medicaid * 1521 University Ave * 510-981-5290 Hume Center * MediCal or low income only. Sliding scale * Multiple locations in Alameda & Contra Costa County * 1-510-745-9151 Oakland Community Counseling Center * Sliding scale * 2501 Harrison Street Oakland 94612 * 1-510-444-3344 Access Institute * Income based sliding scale * 110 Gough St, San Francisco 94102 * 1-415-861-5449 Earth Circles Counseling Center * $30+ * 166 Santa Clara Ave, Oakland 94610 * 1-415-861-5449 Oak Creek Counseling Center * $35-95 * 2100 Monument Blvd, Pleasant Hill 94523 * 1-888-637-7404 The Psychotherapy Institute * $30-$90 * 2232 Carleton St, Berkeley 94704 * 1-510-548-2250 The Wright Institute * $25-75, many different styles, sees kids, frequently not accepting new clients * 1918 University Avenue Berkeley 94704 * 1-510-548-9716 University of California Psychology Clinic * $20-120, specialized and seasonal services * Room 2205, Tolman Hall #1650 * 1-510-642-2055 Rainbow Psychotherapy Associates * $60+, private practice that accepts MediCal * 3671 Grand Ave Oakland 94610 * 1-510-420-8083 LGBTQ and GSM Queer LifeSpace * $20+ individual, $40+ couples, $5+ group, sometimes has a waitlist * San Francisco * 1-415-358-2000 The Pacific Center * $45-162, Intake is $45, frequently has a very long waitlist for Alameda Alliance * 2712 Telegraph Ave, Berkeley 94705 * 1-510-548-8283 Women's Therapy Center * $25-85. Sees GNC and transgender folks. * 2105 Martin Luther King Jr Way, Berkeley 94704 * 1-510-524-8288 East Bay Trans Counseling * Sliding scale private practice of Sam Davis. * https://www.eastbaytranscounseling.org/ Asian American Asian Community Mental Health Services * (Accepts MediCal) * Locations in Oakland, Richmond, Daly City, SF * 1-510-451-6729 Community Health for Asian Americans * (MediCal only) * 1141 Harbor Bay Pkwy suite 105, Alameda 94502 * 1-510-835-2777 Harm Reduction Therapy The Center for Harm Reduction Therapy * Mill Valley, SF & Oakland locations * 1-415-863-4282 Art Therapy Living Arts Counseling Center * (art therapy, $$$$ not sliding scale) * 1265 65th St, Emeryville 94608 * 1-510-595-5500 Families, Children, & Girls Family Services & Counseling Resource Center * ($25-100) * 2208 San Leandro Blvd, San Leandro 94577 * 1-510-483-6715 Pathways Counseling Girls Inc. of Alameda County * (Sliding scale, MediCal, ask for intake worker) * Oakland and San Leandro locations * (510) 357-5515 Jewish Family and Childrens’ Services of the East Bay * 2484 Shattuck Ave #210, Berkeley 94704 * 1-510-704-7475 Center for Family Counseling (Only children 8-18, Free) * 9925 International Blvd # 6, Oakland 94603 * 1-510-562-3731